My little princess
by Pipacs
Summary: AU - Due to a tragedy Nami became a parent when she was only 23 years old. She has to raise up her sisters's daughter. Altough she loves the little girl she has her own life and own dreams which seemed to be impossible to make true as a single parent. How will she managed to solve this problem and how can she achieve her goals. Read and find out!


Hey, Guys! I'm here with a new story. It's again an AU. But it's a happier one. Don't worry I won't abandon The Marriage. The next chapter is almost down and it will be updated soon.

But I definitely wanted to post this story. I hope you like it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On that day there was a horrible storm. The rain was so heavy that the road was hardly visible. It was dark and around seven in the evening. There were only a few cars on the road. In one of them there were a man and a woman. The man was the one who was driving, next to him sitting his wife. They were chatting happily about the wedding they came from. They didn't even suspect that a drunken people would cross to their lane. By the time the man managed to realise the danger it was too late and the two cars collided.

On the same night somewhere a phone rang and someone picked it up. A few moments past, and the person who picked up the phone dropped it and quickly ran to the door, got in her car and drove off.

After about 30 minutes she arrived at a hospital and went immediately to the reception. Tears were rolling down unstoppably on her face. She ran through the corridors and finally arrived at the door where the receptionist directed her. In front of the door there stood a man dressed in green and with a sad and empathic expression.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could but they didn't make it. I'm sorry." sad the doctor.

The woman started crying. She couldn't believe what she heard. She couldn't process the information.

"No! It's impossible! They can't be dead!" cried the woman. "No! No! No! They'd just had a baby! What will happen to her…

* * *

3 years later…

Nami woke up with a gasp. She felt tears on her face.

"Again this nightmare…" said Nami frustrated and wiped away her tears.

It happened three years go. On that day her life changed drastically. Her sister, Nojiko and his husband died in a car accident leaving behind their only daughter who was only 1 year old. They were coming home from a wedding when the accident happened. It's been already three years and Nami still remembered clearly what happened. After the funeral she were sitting in her best friend's office. She was a lawyer and she had her sister's and her husband will. She was shocked when Robin read it out. Both of them wanted their daughter to stay with her in case something would happened to them. Nami was only 23 years old. She had just finished university and started working. She hadn't even had any boyfriend. But she accepted her sister's last will and became the guardian of her sister's daughter, Umi.

The first year was really hard, but she loved Umi and got a lot of help from her mother and her friends. Soon she managed to find balance in her life and carry on.

Now she was one of the most famous designers in the fashion industry.

She were lying on her bed deep in her thoughts when her door opened and a little girl ran inside the room and jumped on her bed.

"Good morning, Nami-nee!" chirped the little girl happily.

"Good morning, Umi-chan! How did you sleep?" asked Nami smiling at her.

"Great!" said Umi happily. Nami ruffled her head. This happened every morning. Umi always came to her room with a smiling face to wake her up. She called her Nami-nee. Nami thought that it would be fair if Umi knew everything about her parents and grow up with it.

"That's good! Sooo what would you like for breakfast?" asked Nami.

"Hmmmm, I want pancakes!" said Umi with a big grin on her face.

"Ok! Then let's go!" said Nami and they went to the kitchen.

This was an ordinary morning. They had breakfast together and then Nami took Umi to the kindergarten then headed to her workplace.

* * *

She worked for a big fashion company called Alabasta. That was the most famous name in the whole industry and Nami was really happy that she managed got in. When she adopted Umi she had some difficulty but after Umi turned 3 years old and started attending kindergarten Nami could concentrate on her job and she managed to achieve really good results and she became the best designer of the company.

It was 11 in the morning and she was at a photo shoot when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Nami-san! Vivi-sama wants to see you in her office as soon as possible." said the girl.

Nami looked at her surprised.

"Oh, thank you Conis. I'm going." said Nami. She put down the photos she was holding and made her way towards the lift. The president's office was on the top floor of course and the view was amazing and Nami always was amazed by it. She knocked on the door. A few seconds past and she heard a silent "come in".

"Hey, Vivi! You wanted to see me." said Nami.

"Yes, Nami-chan! Please take a seat!" said Vivi smiling.

"Thanks."

"Well, I have a really really good news for you!" said Vivi cheerfully. Nami just blinked at her and waited her to continue.

"I had a meeting yesterday with the management and we decided that we will make a new brand in the company. Guess who we want to make that new brand!" said Vivi excited.

Nami looked at Vivi dumbfounded.

"Come on, it's you! We would like you to create your own brand!"

Now Nami was shocked. It took a few seconds for her to process the information she had just heard.

"W-What? Are you serious?" asked Nami.

"Yes, I am! So, what do you think? Are you able to do it?" asked Vivi.

Nami was about to say yes and hug Vivi for this opportunity but she remembered something.

"Well, this is a really good opportunity, but I'm afraid that I can't accept it." said Nami.

"What? Why?" asked Vivi surprised.

"You know, that creating a new brand comes with a lot of work, and I have Umi to take care of. I'm alone. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. But Umi is really important for me." said Nami.

"I totally understand. But couldn't you figure out something? I mean, I still remember your interview. When I asked the question about your goals, you said that you wanted to make an own brand which would be known in the whole world. Now, here's the opportunity to make this dream come true." said Vivi.

"I know. But when I said that, I didn't thought that I had to raise up a child." said Nami.

"That's true. But please think it over. I'm sure there is a possibility to make it." said Vivi. "But I would like to ask something. Tomorrow there will be another meeting with the managers. Could you make a portfolio for this project? What I would like is to choose a few samples from your works and present it to the management. We definitely would like to see your designs."

"Tomorrow?" asked Nami.

"Yes. I know that there is not much time, but I know that you can do it." said Vivi smiling.

"All right. But still I can't guarantee that I can accept this opportunity." said Nami.

"Ok, I got it. But think it over, please." said Vivi.

"Fine. Is that all? Because I have to go. The shoot is on and they need me." said Nami standing up.

"Yes. Then I'll see you tomorrow in the meeting."

Nami's head was full. She couldn't believe that she had the opportunity to make her dream come true and she couldn't accept it. But Vivi was right. There had to be some way to solve that. But how?

Nami was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise the she was back at the shoot. She only managed to wake up when someone tapped her shoulders.

"Excuse me! Are you the boss here?" asked a man.

"Oh, yes. What can I help you?"

"I'm the new photographer. As far as I know you probably know about me coming here today." said the man.

Nami thought about it for a few seconds.

"Oh, right. Then you must be…" Nami quickly glanced at her paper to find his name, but the man were faster.

"Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet you." said Luffy.

"My name is Nami. Nice to meet you too." said Nami and they shake hands.

"Nami? That's a beautiful name." said Luffy cheerfully.

"Thanks, but leave the compliments for your dates. We should start immediately, we are late." said Nami.

"Oh, sorry." said Luffy a bit startled from Nami's reaction.

Nami realised that she had been a bit harsh.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that like this. I'm just a bit stressed right now." said Nami.

"It's ok!" said Luffy smiling.

The photo shoot took several hours. It was almost four in the afternoon when they finish.

"Good job, people! Thank you very much for your contribution. See you next week." said Nami and started packing her things into her bag.

"Nami! Here are the photos I took today." said Luffy giving a CD to Nami.

"Oh, thank you. Could you come to my office tomorrow afternoon?" asked Nami.

"Sure." said Luffy with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks, than see you tomorrow!" said Nami.

"See ya!" said Luffy.

* * *

Nami ran to her car a quickly drove off to the kindergarten to pick Umi up.

"Sorry sweetheart, the shoot was a bit longer then I thought!" said Nami with a bit of guilt in her voice.

"It's fine, Nami-nee. I wasn't alone because Mira-chan and Ryu-kun were here." said Umi.

"That's great!" said Nami relieved.

Actually this wasn't the first time when she picked her up too late. When they were sitting in the car Nami thought about the things Vivi said to her. How could she accept that job if even now she hardly had any time for Umi.

"Nami-nee! What we will have fot dinner?" asked Umi.

"Hmm, I think we order something from the Baratie." said Nami.

"Yay!" said Umi. "After dinner will you play with me? We learnt a new game in the kindergarten.

"I'm sorry, darling. But today I have to work. Tomorrow I have a very important meeting." said Nami.

"I see." said Umi a bit disappointed which hurt a bit Nami.

"Listen, Umi-chan! What about a PJ party on the weekend? Just you and I! We order some food, and watch a movie and play a lot. So?" asked Nami trying to sound excited.

"Ok!" said Umi cheerfully.

After dinner Nami started working on her portfolio immediately. She stopped only to put Umi in bed and give her a goodnight kiss. Then she continued working till 4 am. She managed to sleep only two hours and she was tired as hell since lately she couldn't have much sleep and that day that two hours didn't help her either.

* * *

Nami's mind was around the meeting she didn't even know what day it was until Umi reminded her.

"Ok, sweetheart I'll be here at four, ok?" said Nami.

"But it's Friday."

"Oh, really. You're right. Then I'll be here at one to pick you up." said Nami.

Nami always picked up Umi at one on Fridays since she didn't work.

* * *

Nami thought that she would have some time to rest before the meeting but someone always found her with something. She gulped down a big cup of coffee before she stepped into the meeting room to present her portfolio. The management was stunned and amazed by Nami's work. After the meeting everyone tried to convince her to accept the creation of the new brand. But Nami said no. Of course the management couldn't accept that and they gave Nami three days to think that over.

* * *

It was half past 12 and Nami was a mess. She was tired. She was happy that at least she finished for that day. She was about to pick up her coat when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" said Nami.

The door opened and Luffy stepped in.

"Hey, you said you wanted to see me today." said Luffy.

"Oh, yeah! Oh my god! I really said that." said Nami a bit uneasy.

"Well if it's not a good timing I can come back later." said Luffy.

"Well, I'm sorry I mixed the days a bit and I forgot that today is Friday. I have to pick up my daughter from the kindergarten." said Nami. Luffy raised his eyebrow when he heard the word "daughter".

"I see." said Luffy. "It's fine."

"Could you come back half an hour later?" asked Nami.

"Sure. I'll wait for you." said Luffy.

"Great! Thanks very much!" said Nami and ran out the door.

* * *

She managed to make it to the kindergarten in time.

"Hey Umi-chan! I'm here!" called Nami for Umi.

"Nami-nee!" shouted Umi and ran to hug Nami.

"Look, Umi-chan, I have one more thing to do at the office. Do you mind if we first go there and then home?"

"It's fine! I like the place where you work! There are a lot of nice people." said Umi.

"Thanks Umi-chan!" said Nami and hugged Umi again.

* * *

When they arrived back at the office Luffy was sitting in front of Nami's door.

"I'm back! Thanks for waiting for me!" said Nami. Umi was standing next to her and looked at Luffy with big curious eyes. "Oh sorry. She is my daughter, Umi. I had to bring her with me I hope you don't mind. But if it's a …"

"It's ok! I like children." said Luffy and looked at Umi. "Hey, little girl! What's your name? My name is Luffy." asked Luffy with a big smile.

Umi chuckled and answered.

"Hi, my name is Umi. I think your name is funny!" said Umi.

"Oi, Umi-chan, that's rude!" said Nami.

"It's ok! I think so too." said Luffy and laughed.

"Listen, Umi! I have to talk about a few things with Luffy-san. You can sit to my desk and draw if you want." said Nami.

"Ok!" said Umi.

They walked into Nami's office and Umi immediately ran to the desk and started drawing.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Luffy.

"Right! Um, I saw your photos and they are amazing. I just have some comments and…" Nami couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly she felt herself at her limits. She didn't know where she was and felt herself extremely tired. Somewhere in the distance she could hear someone ask "Are you ok?" but she couldn't answer. She felt the tiredness taking over her and the floor seemed closer and closer. She waited for the impact but instead she felt two strong arms encircling her waist then everything went black.

"Oi, oi! Are you ok?" Luffy tried to wake Nami up after she just collapsed but with no success. Umi stood up and ran to Nami.

"Nami-nee! Nami-nee! What happened to her?" asked Umi and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Luffy picked Nami up and put her on the sofa to examine her closely. Nami's breathing was steady.

"Tell me, Umi-chan. Has your Mommy worked a lot these days?" asked Luffy.

"Yes! She sometimes came to pick me up really late and she couldn't play with me." said Umi sobbing.

"I see. Listen, Umi-chan. Your Mommy is very tired that is why she collapsed. She needs a lot of sleeping. Could you show the way to your home?" asked Luffy.

Umi just nodded and showed the way to their car and the way to home.

When they arrived at Nami's and Umi's house Luffy took Nami into her room and put her on the bed.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Umi.

"Yes, but we should let her sleep." said Luffy and they went out of the room to kitchen. "Are you hungry?" asked Luffy.

"Yes, I'm really hungry!" said Umi.

"Do you have something to eat?" asked Luffy.

"No, Nami-nee didn't have any time to cook." said Umi.

"Oh I see. Then we can order something." said Luffy.

"We always order from the Baratie."

"Really? I know that place. The food is really tasty." said Luffy. After they choose Luffy called the restaurant.

"Tell me, Umi-chan. Why do you call your Mom by her first name?" asked Luffy curiously while he put some meat on her fork.

"Because she is not my Mommy. My Mom is in heaven with my Daddy." said Umi.

Luffy was taken aback from what he had just heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Luffy.

"It's ok. I love Nami-nee and she also loves me." said Umi with a smile.

"That's great!" said Luffy. Then they finished their dinner and chatted about random things, mostly about Umi's kindergarten and games.

* * *

Nami's eyes shot open. She needed a few seconds to get aware of her surroundings. It was dark and she was lying on a bed. Her bed. And in her room. Nami jumped out of bed.

"Oh my god! What happened? How did I got here? And… Where is Umi?"

Nami ran out of her room and burst into Umi's room. Umi was in her bed sleeping quietly. Nami just blinked dumbfounded. Her last picture in her head was that she was standing in her office with Luffy and Umi was drawing. Then what happened?

She went out of Umi's room. She put one of her hand on her head.

"I'm must be really tired if I had a memory loss. I should sleep more and ask Luffy what we discussed because I cannot recall it."

"We didn't manage to discuss anything actually." said a male voice behind Nami.

Nami turned around and was ready to kill until she saw who the voice belonged to.

"Luffy? What are you…?" asked Nami sinking into the chair in the living room.

"Don't worry. You just passed out from exhaustion I suppose. So with the help of Umi-chan I brought you home."

"And Umi?"

"While you were sleeping we ordered some food and played a little then I put her in bed. So don't worry about her either." said Luffy with a big grin.

"Wow… I don't know how I can thank you…"

"It's ok. It wasn't a big deal. Umi-chan is really smart and a nice little girl, we had a lot of fun." said Luffy.

"Yeah, she is like an angel." said Nami. "That's why I shouldn't accept that job even if it…" added Nami quietly to herself but Luffy heard it.

"What job?" asked Luffy.

"Well, it's nothing. I was offered to create the new brand for the company. But that would be too much. I wouldn't have any time for Umi and I don't want that to happen." said Nami.

"I suppose that it must be hard for you to reject this opportunity." said Luffy.

"Yes, it is. But how do you know?" asked Nami surprised.

"Just from the way you said it." said Luffy.

"Everything will be different if I won't be alone. But I didn't have time to meet guys and I haven't even dated for a few years." said Nami. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't talking about such things to a stranger."

"Well, I'm not that stranger anymore. We work together. And Umi told me about her parents." said Luffy.

"Yeah. Poor child. She is my sister's daughter. She died in an accident and she wanted me to take care of her child if something happened to her."

"I'm sorry." said Luffy. Nami just smiled.

"But Umi is great and I'm happy that she is part of my life." said Nami.

There was a short silence before Luffy spoke up.

"I don't think that you should give up on your dreams. I'm sure that your sister wouldn't be happy if you do that. If you're alone, why don't you hire a babysitter or something?" asked Luffy.

"I thought about that option. But Umi couldn't get on well with any of them so I gave up on that idea."

"I see." said Luffy. "It's strange, because Umi is a wonderful person. I think that you managed to find some stupid people who couldn't understand her. Maybe you gave up too quickly and you should continue searching." said Luffy.

Nami thought about it for a few seconds. Then something came in to her mind like a lightning. It was like someone turned on the lamp in her head.

"YOU!" said Nami suddenly.

Luffy looked at her strangely.

"You could get on well with Umi. You can be her babysitter!" said Nami!

"What?" asked Luffy with wide eyes.

"Please accept it! Umi listened to you. I'm sure that you could handle her. And she likes you." said Nami excitedly.

"I don't know! I'm a photographer. I didn't have any experience with children. But that's true that I like them and all but…"

"It's no problem. The most important is that you can get on with her." said Nami.

"Hmm… All right. I accept it!" said Luffy.

"Great!" said Nami and shake hands with Luffy…

**To be continued…**


End file.
